


all I want is you

by kingofthelosers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween!, Humour, M/M, Mario references, Tiny Bits Of Smut, jason is the most responsible, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: it's halloween! that's the whole plot.





	all I want is you

A moment alone, finally. Marvin had just come back from work, shirt and tie still on- and looking  _ gorgeous _ , Whizzer thought- and Whizzer had been thinking about him all  _ day  _ and at last they were together, making out on the couch, Whizzer straddling Marvin’s lap-

The doorbell rang.

Whizzer whined, pulling himself out of Marvin’s grip. “Did you order a package?” 

Marvin chuckled, grabbing a bag of candy from the kitchen and making his way over to the door.

“It's Halloween, baby. Trick or treaters.”

_ Shit _ . Whizzer had forgotten completely! Now a night of couch making out was certainly not on the cards. He watched Marvin fondly as he went to the door and handed out lollipops to a girl dressed as a witch and a boy dressed as a cowboy. 

Eh, it's alright. They had the rest of their lives, and Marvin was kind of attractive right now, with his tie that was begging to be tugged on and his ass that looked  _ great  _ in those work pa-

Marvin shut the door, startling Whizzer from his fantasies. 

Whizzer cleared his throat. “What's Jason going as?” 

He sat down on the sofa, beckoning Whizzer over. “Mario. He's going as the Mario Brothers with one of his friends.” 

Whizzer nuzzled into his side, kissing up his neck. “Cool. How long d’you think we’ve got until another trick or treater comes?”

Marvin smirked. “Five, ten minutes, maybe?”

The taller man winked. “More than enough time!”

\--

“Danny’s here, I'll see you later!” Jason called, adjusting his Mario cap. Trina waved him goodbye and Mendel came up behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

He lead her inside, swaying back and forth in a kind of sophisticated happy dance. 

“What's got into you?” Trina asked, amused.

“We’ve got the night to ourselves!” He danced, bobbing his head.

“No, honey. We’ve got two or three hours to ourselves.” 

Mendel shrugged. “Same thing!” He ambled into the kitchen, fetching both he and Trina a glass of wine.

“Ooh, white! Are we having a party?” she teased, yanking him down by the cardigan to sit with her.

He winked. “If I’m lucky.”

Trina sighed, glaring at him. “Halloween’s so stupid. What's the point, just taking candy from strangers?” 

Mendel chuckled. “Yeah. What did you go as for Halloween when you were younger?”

She paused, thinking. “Well, when I was a kid I did the usual stuff. Disney princess, witch, cat, y’know. Then as a teenager I was a robot, a cat again, a vampire… oh, and Jessica Rabbit.”

Mendel choked on his wine. “You- huh?”

The woman shrugged, slapping Mendel’s back as he coughed. “Around the time I met Marvin- so I was like, sixteen or seventeen, I decided to go as something kinda sexy for once. My friends teased me because I always went as something scary or stupid, and everyone else was going as sexy nurses and stuff. So, I decided I'd go as the sexiest thing I could think of, and, well… what did you go as for Halloween?”

“Uh. Ronald McDonald- did you uh, do you still have it?” stuttered Mendel.

She rolled her eyes. “I don't have the wig, and I'm not even sure if I have the dress. I mean, don't you find me attractive without looking like Jessica Rabbit?” 

Immediately, Mendel grabbed her hand. “I- of course! You're the hottest woman I've ever met, Trin. My teenage boy brain just got excited.”

Trina sighed, placing both her and Mendel’s glasses on the coffee table. “I can see if I've still got the dress, if you want?”

Mendel squealed.

~~

“ _ Fuck,  _ Marvin- I’m-” Whizzer sighed. 

The doorbell rang.

“Just on time,” huffed Marvin, out of breath. He was the most decent so he pulled on his work pants and buttoned up his shirt, leaving Whizzer alone on the sofa for the second time.

Once he came back, Whizzer was pouting, hair a mess, shirtless, clad only in underwear. Marvin melted. 

“Can't you just turn the porch light off so they stop coming?” 

Marvin gazed at Whizzer dreamily. “See, this is why you're the perfect man.” He darted so quickly into the porch that Whizzer laughed, still giggling as Marvin zipped back and removed his clothing even faster to get back on top of Whizzer. 

“You're such a dork!” Whizzer said, barely meaning it.

“I know, but did you see how fast I ran? Almost like I'm not nearing death every second…”

“Oh my god, and you say I'm a drama queen. You're not that old.”

“I'm so old. I'll be fifty soon enough, then I'll be dead.”

“Shut up. Kiss me.” 

Marvin laughed. “Now that, I can do.”

~~

The keys rattled in the door as Jason came in, making too much noise for someone so small. He kicked off his shoes and ripped off his fake moustache, entering the living room to see two wine glasses on the coffee table and not a sign of his mother and stepfather. He groaned knowingly, pulling out his headphones.

“Jeez, they didn't even finish their wine…”

Soon, Mendel and Trina came downstairs after hearing Jason’s boisterous entrance, Trina considerably flushed and Mendel appearing as though he could pass out at any moment.

Jason pushes his glasses down his nose, looking at them disapprovingly. 

“Now, I hope you two were responsible.” He joked. 

Mendel winked. Trina glared.

~~

_ “So _ , what did you two do for Halloween?” Mendel asked.

Marvin shrugged, darting his eyes around. “Just… y’know. Hung out.”

“Marvin, adults don't ‘hang out’.”

“What did you want me to say? I fucked him on the couch?”

Mendel cringed, scrunching up his nose. “Not those  _ exact  _ words, no.”

“What did you do?”

The psychiatrist smirked. “Trina, she told me about one of her past Halloween costumes. And showed me!”

“Oh, Jessica Rabbit?”

Mendel blinked. “Uh. Yeah?”

“Yeah, I remember that. I mean, I'm gay and I remember thinking she looked hot, so… well done, ‘Del.”

He sulked. “You did everything I did first.”

~~

“On the couch?”

“Uh huh!”

“ _ Four times?” _

“Yep!”

Trina inhaled. “Marvin and I are the  _ same age!  _ How does he have so much energy?”

“I have that effect on people.” Whizzer beamed.

“Why are we friends again?”

“Because I give good sex advice and know how to style an outfit.”

Although he was right, there was another reason. No other human being on earth could make fun of Marvin like he could.

**Author's Note:**

> technically it's Halloween! it's half midnight in the uk so... hope u enjoyed! this was dumb! kudos and comments appreciated xx


End file.
